Various types of online inventory management systems may include user interfaces (UIs) for searching inventory across a relatively large geographic area. For example, vehicle shopping apps and websites allow users to search for vehicles within a five (5), ten (10), or twenty (20) mile radius. If a user is interested in a particular vehicle, the app/website may allow the user to request an online vehicle review, obtain one or more auto loan quotes, or retrieve additional details about that particular vehicle. Searching for inventory using existing inventory management systems may involve multiple network requests between the user's client device and a server device. The user experience may degrade on user devices with limited network access and small screens, such as smartphones and other mobile devices.